This invention is a new improvement to the problem of drains becoming clogged with hair during and after bathing as well as containing the detached hair prior to disposal. The new invention catches detached hair prior to becoming entrapped in the bath or shower drain and eliminates the unsightly collection of hair on bath walls.
During a shower a bather is often times presented with a hand full of detached hair strands. Hair strands become attached to the bather and removed via hands during cleaning. In some instances the hair is transferred from the bather's hand to the bath wall. The wet hair adheres to the bath wall due to the surface tension force of the water.
The surface tension force of water causes the hair to become stuck to the bather's hand. In order to remove the wet hair from the bather's hand a stronger force must be applied to the wet hair. One means of imparting this force is to engage the wet hair to the bath wall. The force between the bath wall and the hair overcomes the force between the hand and the hair and the hair remains on the wall. Sticking hair to the wall is an effective means of removing it from the bather's hand but presents other problems. After hair has been deposited on the bath wall it can become dislodged and contribute to the clogging of drains. Additionally, the sight of hair deposited on a bath wall can be considered unsightly.